End of the Line
by LizBethy
Summary: this is a HeeroUsagi... Usagi is empty after Mamoru's death, Heero is leading an unfulling life, but when they get together, is it really happily ever after? COMPLETE. REVISING. Maybe continuing...
1. End of the Line

Revised 7/14/05. I'm thinking about coming back to this story, but first i'm revising and hopefully, now it runs smoother and is overall a better story. :D

Disclaimer: lyrics belong to Offspring (greatest band EVER) and the characters belong to ... not me.

* * *

**The End of the Line**

Usagi stood on the street corner motionless, her eyes stared straight in front of her into the oblivion. She was completely oblivious to the sirens blaring and policemen shouting to each other. Ambulance lights flashed a hypnotic red and blue while people stood around her watching the tow truck load up what was left the of a new red Ferrari.

Makoto talked a little longer with the head paramedic standing beside the ambulance. He had swore to her several times that the victim was no longer alive. Makoto glanced to her friend standing on the sidewalk with a face stripped of all emotion. She bit her lip and wondered how she was going to tell her that he was gone forever.

Makoto walked up to her best friend. So many times had Usagi comforted her when a boy broke up with her, but how could she comfort her friend that had just watched her drunken boyfriend smash into a semi-truck? The screeching sound of metal twisting and deforming would haunt her nightmares for a long time coming.

When the siren's flash is gone

And we're left to carry on

All the memories are too few

Usagi continued to stare straight, past the wreckage and emergency vehicles. She knew Mamoru was dead. She felt it the second she saw the Ferrari come blazing around the corner and run a red light.

She didn't know how to feel. Or even what to feel. Her boyfriend had been drunk, and most likely with some cheap whore. She didn't even have a happy memory to look back on of Mamoru. She had only known the drunk, raging, hormonal Mamoru that treated her like gum on his brand new shoe. But still, he was her boyfriend. Her life. She had spent the last five years of her life with him. She didn't know how to survive with out him anymore. They were supposed to get married, have a darling daughter, and rule the world.

Usagi blinked and looked at her friend. Makoto's dark green eyes were filled with sorrow.

"I know Makoto." She whispered hoarsely. Makoto gathered her into her arms and a single crystal tear rolled down Usagi's cheek and fell to the cool pavement.

When the pastor's music plays

And that casket rolls away

I could live again if you

Just stay alive for me

A cool autumn day found nine sullen girls dressed in black walked out of the tiny church followed by two cats. Mamoru had no family to speak of, or many friends. None of them talked or glanced at each other, and they all avoided looking at Usagi. They headed across the street and into the cemetery following the casket carried by three of Mamoru's old college buddies and Motoki.

Motoki couldn't believe what a fool his best friend was. His life was heading in the right direction, great job with room to move up, an adoring and sweet girlfriend, and tons of money from a trust fund that he hadn't been able to touch until he graduate college. And he fucked it all up. His heart went out for poor Usagi, she deserved better.

Please stay now, you left me here alone-

It's the end of the line

Please stay I can't make it on my own-

It's the end of the line

Make it on my own I

t's the end of the line

Minako and Usagi had linked arms as the walked across the browning grass behind the glossy black coffin. Usagi had only cried one tear for Mamoru and hundreds for her lost daughter Usagi. How could she go on now that there was no Chibi Usa in her future? How could she live when she met her daughter face to face? Knew her fears? Her dreams? It was a thousand times worse than an abortion, she had known how her daughter would turn out. The wonderful person she could be. Usagi felt hollow now, Chibi Usa had been the bright spot in her future.

Now that you are dead and gone

And I'm left to carry on

I could never smile cause you

Won't stay alive for me

Usagi wiped a blond stand of hair from her eyes. It had been three months since Mamoru's head on collision with a semi-truck. The man driving the truck had apologized to her profusely wishing he could have moved his truck in time to avoid the rampart driver. But it wasn't his fault. And not matter how much she wanted to blame the aging driver, she couldn't. It was Mamoru's fault.

She wasn't over him or the lose of her daughter yet, she had even moved to the opposite end of town and shared an apartment with Minako and Ami. She had smiled a few times since the accident but it had never reached her eyes. She didn't understand why she couldn't move on. Mamoru had treated her horrible and she had still loved him. She was such a foolish girl.

Today she was at Juban Park, a place she went often to enjoy the scenery and breath in the smell of flowers. She glanced over the bridge she was standing on into the crystal clear water. The water babbled on happily below her with out a care in the world. She had been like that once . And she wished with all her might that one day she could be happy again. Not thinking of anything but the present, knowing a happy future lie before her.

She closed her eyes and a single tear rolled down her cheek and joined the stream.

Finally,

Your final resting day

It's without me

I weep And think of the brighter days

What about me?

If only Mamoru hadn't liked alcohol so much, if only he hadn't liked to get drunk with his dumb friends from college and sleep with cheap whores. If only, if only, if only. Usagi smirked. If only she didn't know her future with Mamoru she would have moved on by now. Why can't I be happy? She thought. Why, why, why? She needed to meet someone. Someone that was nothing like Mamoru, who cared for her and wanted the best for her. Someone who she would love with all her heart.

You can't take back, the one mistake

That still lives on after life it takes

In that one day, that changed our lives

And bitter memories are left behind

Usagi sighed again and stepped away from the railing she had been leaning against. She saw a man with brown hair falling into his eyes leaning against the railing a few meters down.

He looked up at her, intense Prussian blue eyes stared straight into her startled eyes. He straightened up and walked towards her. He wore black pants, a dark green long sleeved shirt and black combat boots. He looked a few years older then Usagi and was at least a foot taller than her. His eyes held power, confidence, and control. Not the weak and insecure gaze Mamoru always wore. He stopped a few steps away. "Heero Yuy." He introduced himself.

Usagi smiled. Her eyes sparkled and her cheeks flushed. "Usagi Tsukino."

Maybe, just maybe, Heero Yuy was the answer to her prayers.

* * *


	2. Have You Ever

Revised 7/14/05

* * *

**Have You Ever**

Heero cringed as a bullet grazed by his shoulder and ripped through his black shirt. He hit the cement and rolled shooting in the direction that the bullet came from. He heard a satisfying choking scream and thud of a body falling before he smirked and stood up and continued running without pausing.

He ran out into the field and chanced a look behind him. No one had kept up. Perfect. Heero leaped onto his motorcycle and blazed out of the base. He crashed through the fence and winced as the metal cut into his skin. He slowed the bike long enough to pull a detonator out of his pocket to push a red button and catch a few of the orange blue flames that exploded behind him reaching for the sky. Satisfied he roared away back to the Sanq Kingdom. Back to Hell.

-

Falling, I'm falling  
Have you ever walked through a room  
But it was more like the room passed around you  
Like there was a leash around your neck that pulled  
You though

-

Heero sighed and readjusted his tie. He hated gatherings, especially the Peacecraft gatherings. This was Quatre's kind of environment, not his. But Quatre avoided Peacecraft gatherings, and anything where there was a chance of seeing Relena and her pet Dorothy. He couldn't really blame him though, Dorothy did stab him.

"Heeeeeeeeero!" A voice squealed behind him. Heero grimaced as he turned around and saw Relena Peacecraft running towards him. How utterly foolish she looked like that. She threw herself at him and grabbed him around the neck in a gigantic hug. Didn't she know people were watcing?

"Relena." Heero replied in a monotone voice while trying to pry her off of him.

"Oh Heero! I'm so glad you are here! I want you to meet some people." She squealed again and dragged him off into a crowd. Heero tried to pull back put Relena was like a piranha, she never let go once she had you until she was satisfied.

-

Have you ever been at some place  
Recognizing everybody's face  
Until you realized that there was no one there you knew  
Well I know

-

Heero stood around with a group of important people that Relena had left him with looking awfully uncomfortable. He listened to them talk about peace and politics. One extremely fat old man turned to Heero. He briefly wondered how much it cost to get a suit that large before remembering to pay attention to his ramblings.

"...Don't you think peace can only be achieved if we talk?" He asked.

Heero snorted. Did he look like a politician? He was a Gundam pilot, a soldier, a trained killer, not Relena. He always preferred action to talking. "Excuse me." He told him in a monotone voice before walking out onto the balcony.

-

Some days, my soul's confined and out of my mind  
Sleep forever  
Some days, I'm so outshined and out of time  
Have you ever

-

Heero sighed and leaned against the railing that over looked the Sanq Kingdom. It was a beautiful sight, a scene from a post card. But he hated it here. Relena was always clinging to him and he couldn't get away. He felt suffocated. Duo and the others went back to their own lives. He felt as if he was intruding on their lives whenever he visited for too long. They knew something besides war and fighting. It had been six years since the last Gundam battle and Heero was miserable. He was supposed to be happy now that the war had ended, but Wufei was right: he was nothing without battles. He still went on secret missions for the Preventers to stop rebels just to keep himself busy.

-

Falling, I'm falling  
Have you ever buried your face in your hands  
Cause no one around you understands  
Or has the slightest idea what it is that makes you be  
Have you ever felt like there was more  
Like someone else was keeping score  
And what could make you whole was simply out of reach  
Well I know

-

Heero glanced back into the bustling party. He saw Relena looking around for something, probably him. Heero rolled his eyes and leaped off the balcony. He had enough of her for one night. He then walked off into the beautiful forests of the Sanq Kingdom. Heero trudged through the dark trees, his mind blank, until he came to a lake. He stared into the calm watery depths.

-

Someday I'll try again and not pretend  
This time forever  
Someday I'll get it straight but not today  
Have you ever

-

"Heero Yuy! I wont let you get away with this!" A voice yelled from behind. Heero turned around to see a man about his age. He was breathing heavily and had a mad look in his eyes. Heero raised an eyebrow.

"I saw you blow up that base! My father was in it. You killed him you murderer!" The man howled. Heero sighed, another crazy lunatic out to destroy him. He never felt guilty, not since the little girl and her dog. Never again.

The man charged at him. Heero leaped in the air landing behind him and drew his gun. He pressed it in the back of his attacker's neck. "If you leave now, I won't kill you." Heero warned.

-

Falling, I'm falling  
Some days, my soul's confined and out of mind  
Sleep forever  
Some days, my darkest friend is me again  
Have you ever  
Someday I'll try again and not pretend  
This time forever  
Someday I'll get it straight but not today  
Have you ever

-

The man nodded and slowly started to walk away. He was five meters away when he turned around quickly and shot his gun. Heero anticipated this and dodged without a problem. He shot the man and he hit the ground with a dull thud. Dead. Heero shook his head.

"I warned you." He told the body in his monotone voice. Heero holstered his pistol and walked off. Acting like nothing was out of the ordinary.

-

When the truth walks away  
Everybody stays  
Cause the truth about the world is that crime does pay

So if you walk away, who is gonna stay  
Cause I'd like to think the world is a better place

-

Soft footsteps came up behind Heero. He pulled his gun and turned around to see a slim woman with long blackish green hair and ruby red eyes. She held an odd staff that was designed to look like a key. Heero stared at he coldly.

"What do you want?" He asked catiously.

"It is time for your reward for saving peace all those years ago." She told him.

-

When the truth walks away, everybody stays  
Cause the truth about the world is that crime does pay

-

"Who are you?" Heero asked suspiciously.

"My name is Setsuna, and I know of a girl that will make you happy. You deserve it after all you've been through, she will ease your suffering and pain. You will not be alone anymore." She told him.

Heero stared blankly at her. Not be alone anymore? Someone just for him? It sounded too good to be true.

Setsuna handed him a piece of paper. "Be here at exactly sixteen hundred hours tomorrow afternoon." She ordered. Heero glanced down at the paper. 'Tokyo, Japan-Juban Japan Aoi Park, west end, wooden bridge. Girl with long blonde hair. Usagi Tsukino' Heero looked back up to see nothing. He glanced around but saw no sign of the woman.

-

So if you walk away  
Who is gonna stay  
Cause I'd like to make the world a better place

-

Heero glanced at his watch. '3:55… It's now or never.' He told himself. He had thought over coming a thousand times and had finally concluded that he must be crazy but he had nothing to lose. He also had his magnum incase it was an attack. Heero leaned against the railing glancing out over the park. He watched two kids play frisbee in the distance. He frowned. He had never played frisbee before. When he was their age he was learning how to assemble sniping rifles.

He heard footsteps further down on the bridge and looked over to see a girl with long blonde hair walking slowly towards him. Heero took in her breath taking appearance. She had thick, long golden blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. She was shorter than him and wore a short blue summer dress. She sighed and leaned against the railing staring down into a water. He watched a single crystal tear roll off her beautiful cheek.

-

When the truth walks away  
Everybody stays  
Cause the truth about the world is that crime does pay

-

'She shouldn't be so sad.' Heero said to himself as he looked into her pain filled eyes. Heero wanted to take her into his arms and comfort her of her pain. Heero's eyes widened at his thoughts. 'What's wrong with me? How can one girl effect me so?' He screamed in his head. He needed to talk to her. After all, she supposedly could heal his pain. God he hoped so.

-

So if you walk away  
Who is gonna stay  
Cause I'd like to think the world is a better place  
I'd like to leave the world as a better place  
I'd like to think the world…

-

Heero saw her turn towards him. He straightened up and started walking towards her. He watched her study him with her wide blue eyes. He stopped a few steps in front of her. She cocked her head and looked up into his eyes. She looked hopeful and hesitant.

"Heero Yuy." He introduced himself.

He studied her face as it lit up into a dazzling smile. "Usagi Tsukino." Heero smiled down at the girl. Maybe this wasn't a crazy idea after all…


	3. Right Kind of Wrong

Ossu minna! I wasn't going to continue this story but you all wanted more! So, I spent a long time looking for a song, I strayed away from Offspring, it's a bit difficult to find a happy Offspring song unless I want to do a song about then getting drunk… *laughs to self* If I continue it from here then I will probably use Offspring or maybe even Smash Mouth…  
  
Special Thanks to COUNTRYGIRL-CHAN!! With out you this wouldn't exist! (really, it wouldn't, she gave me the song and lyrics)  
  
And you BabySerenity, Rave of Shock Tarts… I'm gonna remember that one…  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing and I'm not making any money off of this (that I know of) and I do not own Right Kind of Wrong, LeAnn Rimes (yes I know, LeAnn Rimes, there's nothing wrong with Country!).  
  
~The End of the Line~  
  
Right Kind of Wrong  
  
--------------------------  
  
~@~  
  
Know all about,  
  
'Bout your reputation,  
  
And how it's bound to be a heartbreak situation,  
  
~@~  
  
"Heero Yuy? Heero YUY? THE HEERO YUY?" Minako screeched.  
  
Usagi and the rest of the girls rubbed their ears. "Yes Minako, Heero Yuy."  
  
Usagi and Heero went to a café after their meeting that day on the bridge and talked into the wee hours of the night, until they were kicked out after midnight when it was closing. Heero walked her home that night and they went out everyday after that. Their first kiss was in the Rose garden when they were at full bloom under a full moon. Now Usagi was going to introduce him to her friends and vice versa.  
  
"The Gundam Pilot?" Haruka asked warily.  
  
"Nick named the Perfect Soldier?" Makoto probed.  
  
"And absolutely gorgeous!" Minako giggled.  
  
"Yes, that's the Heero Yuy I'm seeing." Usagi nodded in confirmation.  
  
"He's going to kill you! Or get you killed! Or that Princess Relena will try to kill you!" Ami warned.  
  
"I know about his past but he doesn't even HAVE the Gundam anymore! I know he isn't the most talkative guy, but at least when he does talk it's the truth not some phony line Mamoru always made up." Usagi defended her boyfriend.  
  
"I think we should give this guy a chance, when is he coming over?" Rei asked looking down at her watch.  
  
"7:30."  
  
"That's five minutes!" Minako shrieked.  
  
~@~  
  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless every time,  
  
That I'm where, you are,  
  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door,  
  
Say my name, and I can't fight it anymore,  
  
~@~  
  
Rei was voted to open the door with Usagi when Heero knocked at the door. Michiru and Makoto were needed to keep Haruka in check, Ami needed to keep an eye on Minako so she didn't try to glomp him when he came in, and Hotaru was there to keep the peace.  
  
Heero knocked precisely at 7:30.  
  
"On time, but so was Mamoru." Haruka commented.  
  
Usagi threw a couch pillow at her before opening the door. Heero stood in the door way with a single pink rose. He gave her a small grin and kissed her chastely on the lips before handing her the rose.  
  
"Heero…" Usagi sighed happily.  
  
"Usa." He greeted and then looked up at Rei.  
  
"I'm Rei Hino, please, come in." Rei motioned for him to walk through.  
  
Heero and Usagi took a seat on the love seat across from the couch. On the couch sat Ami, Michiru, Haruka, and Makoto. Hotaru was on the floor in front of the couch while Rei and Minako sat in two chairs next to the couch. An awkward silence followed as the girls looked Heero over carefully.  
  
"So… you still a pilot?" Haruka asked.  
  
Heero shook his head. "I quit the Preventers a week ago." He replied. Haruka nodded satisfied.  
  
"What are you planning to do now?" Makoto asked curiously.  
  
Heero shrugged again. "Heero is going to find a job here in Tokyo." Usagi filled in. she knew her boyfriend wasn't a big talker and her friends questioning him wasn't helping.  
  
"Do you like to get drunk and speed around town in your Ferrari with a hooker?" Makoto asked bluntly.  
  
Usagi sent her a nasty glare and Ami slapped her leg. "…Can't say I have." Heero replied with a cautious look.  
  
"What's your favorite time of day, day or night?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"…Night."  
  
"Why? So you can take advantage of some innocent girl in the dark?" Haruka demanded. This time it was Michiru who slapped.  
  
"So I don't have to work." Heero replied testily.  
  
"Heero, why don't you come with me to get a pop." Usagi ordered as she stood up. Heero nodded and followed.  
  
"He dresses nice." Minako commented on his black pants and dark green long sleeved shirt.  
  
~@~  
  
Oh I know, I should go,  
  
But I need your touch just too damn much!  
  
And lovin' you,  
  
Isn't really something I should do,  
  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you,  
  
But I should try to be strong,  
  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong,  
  
Yea baby you're the right kind of wrong,  
  
~@~  
  
"I'm sorry about the questions Heero, they mean well. Their just really protective after Mamoru." Usagi whispered in the kitchen.  
  
Heero took his girl into his arms and shrugged. "I've been in worse." He reassured her. Usagi sighed contently and leaned up to kiss Heero.  
  
~@~  
  
Might be a mistake,  
  
A mistake I'm makin',  
  
But what your givin' I am happy to be taking,  
  
'Cause no one ever made me feel the I feel when I'm in,  
  
Your arms...  
  
They say your something I should do without,  
  
They don't know what goes on when the lights go out,  
  
There's no way to explain,  
  
All the pleasure is worth all the pain,  
  
~@~  
  
A few hours later Heero and Usagi left the apartment. The night hadn't gone to well. Haruka and Makoto managed to push every single button Heero had turning him into a cold uncaring wall. Heero wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against him.  
  
"Are your friends going to be this hard to deal with?" Usagi asked leaning into him.  
  
"Hnn…" Heero replied. Usagi sighed for the umpteenth time that night.  
  
They walked in the cool night back to Heero's apartment he was renting. Usagi had been spending her nights with him there. The moment they were inside Heero's lips found hers and she was pushed up against the wall. Usagi wrapped her arms around his neck and replied hungrily.  
  
~@~  
  
Lovin' you,  
  
Yea, Isn't something I should do, yeaa  
  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you,  
  
I should try to be strong,  
  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong,  
  
Yea, baby you're the right kind of wrong,  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Wufei boomed. Duo and Quatre winced and glared at him. Heero took it calmly. "You're dating a MANGA character?" It was a next day and the ex-Pilots were all at Quatre's Tokyo mansion to meet Usagi, the girl who supposedly had Heero's heart.  
  
"They are really hot in those short skirts." Duo commented.  
  
Heero glared at both of them. "She's not a manga character." He defended.  
  
"She's going to be a pacifist ruler of the world! She's a PRETTY RELENA!" Wufei roared.  
  
"He does have a point there." Quatre added causing Trowa to nod.  
  
"Actually, the Sailor Senshi are far from Pacifist, we just prefer peace over war." Usagi informed him from the doorway.  
  
Heero stood and went to her side, wrapping an arm around her waist. Wufei turned away not realizing she had heard him. But who wouldn't have with all of his yelling.  
  
"As for Relena, I don't think so." Usagi shook her head in disgust.  
  
~@~  
  
I should try to run,  
  
But I just can't seem to,  
  
Every time I run you're the one I run to,  
  
Can't do without,  
  
What'cha do to me I care if I'm in to deep, yeeaaa  
  
Know all about,  
  
'Bout your reputation,  
  
And how it's bound to be a heartbreak situation,  
  
~@~  
  
"That onna is going to break your heart, I've seen her kind before, they go out with you to try and change you. It's like a weird onna sport, like Rinoa from Final Fantasy VIII, we ALL know she ain't with Squall for his charming personality." Wufei brought up the next day in the garage as they worked on Duo's piece of junk car.  
  
"As much as I hate to say it, I agree with Wu-man. I've seen 'em before too, Relena was that type." Duo agreed.  
  
"Will you stop comparing her to Relena?" Heero bit sourly. "She's NOT Relena."  
  
"The kind of look alike…" Quatre gulped at Heero's glare. "In a weird sort of way if you squint."  
  
~@~  
  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless every time that I'm where,  
  
You are...  
  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door,  
  
Say my name, and I can't fight it anymore,  
  
Oh I know, I should go,  
  
But I need your touch just too damn much!  
  
Yeeaia, and lovin' you,  
  
Isn't really something I should do,  
  
~@~  
  
"The girls think you're using me." Usagi nestled on Heero's chest. They were on his couch watching 'A Walk to Remember' and Heero was bored out of his mind with it.  
  
"The guys think you've adopted me as your community service project." Heero replied.  
  
Usagi wrinkle her nose. "Why would I do that?" Heero shrugged. "You know different, right?" She asked looking into his Prussian blue eyes.  
  
"Of course." Heero gave her one of his rare smiles that only she had ever seen.  
  
"Good." She replied satisfied and dragged him into a kiss. Heero groaned and rolled over, causing them to end up on the floor in a tangle, kisses, and small giggles from Usagi with the Movie forgotten.  
  
~@~  
  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you,  
  
But I should try to be strong,  
  
Try to be strong...  
  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong,  
  
Right kind of wrong...  
  
baby you're the right kind of wrong,  
  
Baby you're the right kind of wrong,  
  
Yea baby you're the right kind of wrong...  
  
~@~  
  
~The End~  
  
Yes, a nice sappy chapter done by me! Now Review please, if I do another chapter, I'm sure it'll be a lot different.  
  
~LizBethy~ 


	4. Staring at the Sun

1 Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, nor Offspring's Staring at the Sun  
  
Notes: Well, I'm completely BRAIN DEAD for Senshi, the next story I've vowed to work on so I decided this story would be good to work on, it's easy enough!  
  
(  
  
Staring at the Sun  
  
Damn. It. All.  
  
Usagi thinks I'm at the store, picking up: bread, milk, eggs, cereal, those crazy little cheesecake bars, funyons, and… tampons.  
  
But as you guessed it, I'm not.  
  
I'm working, at my new job. My new job is a Contracted sub-bounty hunter. I know you are all thinking that's a new all time low but unless I wanted to work at Carl's Jr. I had no choice. Being an ex-Gundam pilot and ex- preventer doesn't leave me with a lot of options. Apparently people don't like to hire you if you were once considered a rebel. And there was no way in Hell I'd go back to the preventers, it's to close to Relena.  
  
(  
  
Maybe life is like a ride on a freeway  
  
Dodging bullets while you're trying to find your ways  
  
Everyone's around, but no one does a damn thing  
  
It brings me down, but I won't let them  
  
(  
  
You all are probably wondering what exactly I do for my job. Well, at the moment I'm hanging upside down from the rafters in a warehouse with four crazy assholes trying to shoot me down.  
  
Life is not good at the moment.  
  
A little "experiment" my boss called it. I was to check out an abandoned warehouse for a possible new hideout. Apparently, he wasn't the only one who thought so. So as I said before, I'm hanging upside down, in the rafters, four CRAZY assholes trying to shoot me, but that's not the worst part. The worst part is, I left my gun in Usa's car this morning. I hope to the GODS she doesn't find it.  
  
As you all guessed, Usa doesn't know what I really do; she thinks I'm an errand boy for BH Firm, a.k.a., Barrington and Hogan Firm. Little does she know, it was a spur of the moment thing that stands for Bounty Hunters acquired through SS. Technically, I am an errand boy, lowest of the low bounty hunters. I mean, Sub-Bountry Hunter? I'm so low on the food chain I don't know what SS stands for!  
  
(  
  
If I seem bleak  
  
Well you'd be correct  
  
And if I don't speak  
  
It's cause I can't disconnect  
  
But I wont' be burned by the reflection  
  
Of the fire in your eyes  
  
As you're staring at the sun  
  
(  
  
Back to my serious situation in the rafters of this so-called abandoned warehouse. Did I mention it's night? Yeah, it is.  
  
I swing upwards catching the beam my legs are wrapped around and haul myself up. I peer back down into the warehouse noticing that they are trying to plan a sneak attack. For the record, you can't sneak up on the Perfect Soldier.  
  
I swung to another beam positioning myself on top of one of the unsuspecting Assholes. We'll call him Duo. No, that's too cruel the asshole. How about… Bob. Okay, so Bob here has a gun. A 357 semi- automatic Magnum to be exact. I dropped fifty feet landing on top of the guy like a sack of rotten potatoes. He's out cold.  
  
I grab his gun and pump bullets into two of the other guys, let's just say they were shocked.  
  
The fourth guy is a bit smarter, he runs behind a column. I stand in the open knowing he'll try to shoot at me. But first he'll have to stick his head and hand out to aim and fire. I aimed at the position he was most likely to shoot from. Like a puppet on strings he played out the roll perfectly. I shot him square in the forehead.  
  
(  
  
When I ran I didn't feel like a runaway,  
  
When I escaped I didn't feel like I got away  
  
There's more to living than only surviving  
  
Maybe I'm not there, but I'm still trying  
  
(  
  
"Well done Yuy. It was a simple operation and you managed to pass with flying colors." My fat, and not to mention ugly, boss congratulated me. He was your typical American lackey of one of the more powerful men. Yes, I contracted myself into an American bounty hunter agency. Let us all face the music; they pay better than anyone else in Japan.  
  
I narrowed my eyes. "You knew?" I was referring to the fact that there were four other guys in the 'abandoned' warehouse.  
  
"Of course we knew. It was a test of your skills and you have been promoted to a selected Bounty Hunter. The pay has been raised to two thousand dollars per job and you have an office and company cell phone now." The man handed over the papers and small phone. "Only we know the number." He informed.  
  
I nodded before walking out. TWO THOUSAND DOLLARS PER JOB? I guess when he said I passed with flying colors, he meant I really passed with flying colors! I smiled to myself before tucking papers, money, and phone into my pocket.  
  
(  
  
Though you hear me  
  
I don't think that you relate  
  
My will is something  
  
That you can't confiscate  
  
So forgive me, but I wont' be frustrated  
  
By the destruction in your eyes  
  
As you're staring at the sun  
  
(  
  
I pressed the 'seventeen' button in the elevator with my pinky and managed not to drop any of the bags that I was balancing. I had all of the groceries: milk, bread, eggs, cereal, cheesecake bars the strawberry kind, plus corn nuts, funyons, Mountain Dew and… tampons.  
  
The news on the radio in the car had been reporting the Warehouse incident, three deaths and one with a concussion that didn't remember a thing. Apparently, the men had been looking to buy the warehouse for their company. The news, of course, left out that the company was part of one of the biggest Japanese mobster's "company".  
  
I waited patiently as the doors slid open and I walked down the hall to door 174, our new apartment. She opened the door before I could reach for the handle.  
  
I noticed the tears in her eyes, and the look of betrayal.  
  
I looked down questioningly at her.  
  
She held up my gun.  
  
And a piece of paper I had scribbled the address of the warehouse on.  
  
The TV in the background was playing the news.  
  
(  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
Review!  
  
Now, time for the annual Krazy Thanks Korner!  
  
Silvrei: Thanks! I'm a bit tired of the 'reincarnation' stories, there are a few good ones out there, but it seems like they've overused the idea!  
  
SweetKawaiiAngel: I hope you've noticed that there are FOUR new chapters of Anime High! (since I last updated End of the Line)  
  
Katlin Grace: That's actually what's I'm doing, using the whole Offspring CD but I needed a mildly happy chapter in here! The rest of the story will have the slant of the Offspring so the story might not be so happy…  
  
Celestial DreamBLaze: Do any of us REALLY know what Wufei's personal life is like? *Laughs* 


	5. Why Don't You Get a Job?

I am sooooooo absolutely stuck on all my other stories! I don't know what to do! So I figured I'd left you all in enough suspence and I'd continue on with a favorite song!  
  
Disclaimer: I, LizBethy, the author of this fanfic, do not own Sailor Moon, or Gundam Wing characters or The Offspring lyrics… nor am I making money off of this! (Good disclaimer, eh?)  
  
Why Don't You Get a Job?  
  
(Usagi's Point of View)  
  
My friend's got a girlfriend  
  
Man he hates that bitch  
  
He tells me every day  
  
He says "man I really gotta lose my chick  
  
In the worst kind of way"  
  
###  
  
"And I just bought her this nice, and might I add expensive, dinner. Plus, she ordered the most chocolate, and again I add expensive, dessert! Then she nags on me saying I don't buy her enough stuff!" Motoki let all his frustrations out.  
  
I smiled reassuringly. "Motoki, we told ya when you started to date Minako, she expects a lot." I reminded him as I took a sip of my Chi tea.  
  
Motoki sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I know, but she expects me to massage her every night too! I want a massage every once in a while!"  
  
I nodded in sympathy. "Does she ever buy you anything or offer to pay for dinner?" I asked.  
  
"No. She thinks going to auditions are considered a job, I pay our rent, groceries, bills, her credit cards and take her out to dinner at La Playa de la Luna!" Motoki cried out. "Do you think I should dump her?"  
  
###  
  
She sits on her ass  
  
He works his hands to the bone  
  
To giver her money every payday  
  
But she wants more dinero just to stay at home  
  
Well my friend  
  
You gotta say  
  
###  
  
I choked on my Chi tea. Dump Minako? Motoki is totally obsessed with her! Ever since she hit her sixteenth year!  
  
"You're right, that is a bit harsh… so where's Heero?" Motoki asked, changing to a less stressful subject.  
  
"He's at the store and running errands." I smiled.  
  
"That's something Minako can do! But I have to pay for her gas and give her money to DO those errands!" Motoki moaned.  
  
I sighed and cocked my head at my long time friend. I remembered the good ole days when he worked at the arcade and he always gave me free root beer floats and ice cream sundaes. That was life.  
  
"It's getting a bit late though, maybe we should head out." Motoki glanced at the rising moon in the night sky. I had meet Motoki and a local café to listen to his rants on his latest problem with Minako.  
  
###  
  
I won't pay I won't pay ya, no way  
  
Why don't you get a job  
  
Say no way, say now way, now way  
  
Why don't you get a job  
  
I guess all his money, well it isn't enough  
  
To keep her bill collectors at bay  
  
I guess all his money, well it isn't enough  
  
Cause that girl's got expensive taste  
  
###  
  
We headed out the doors and a pulled my coat around me. Sirens were heard in the background and we both took curious glances in the direction on the noise.  
  
I turned to Motoki. "have you told her how you felt?" I asked, referring to Minako.  
  
Motoki bowed his head. "I can't, because she'll get mad or cry, and I can't stand to see her cry! It just breaks me heart!" He looked at me with pleading eyes. "Do you like to see Heero cry?"  
  
He has a point. "No. Maybe you should tell her to get a job. A real job, with money behind it, to help her acting skills." I suggested.  
  
Motoki's eyes brightened up. "I'll try that next! Thanks Usa, I got to run, Minako is expecting me to take a hot bath with her."  
  
I raised an eyebrow.  
  
He shrugged and grinned. "Our relationship does have its perks."  
  
"To much information!" I shrieked and laughed.  
  
###  
  
I won't pay, I won't pay ya, now way  
  
Why don't you get a job  
  
Say no way, say no way, no way  
  
Why don't you get a job  
  
Well I guess it ain't easy doing nothing at all  
  
But hey man free rides just don't come  
  
Along every day  
  
###  
  
I walked to my car enjoying the night air and took a deep breath. My pocket ringing interrupted my solace. I took out my cell phone and pushed the talk button.  
  
"Usagi here."  
  
"Usagi, it's Rei."  
  
###  
  
Let me tell you about my other friend now  
  
###  
  
"Rei? What's up?" I asked leaning against my car.  
  
"It's Yuuichirou, he's driving me insane!"  
  
I giggled, he's been driving her insane way before they started sleeping together, even before they were dating. "What did Shaggy do now?" I asked.  
  
"Why do you keep calling him Shaggy? You know the only way I'd sleep with him was if he cut his hair." She cried.  
  
"Sorry, it sticks. So what did lover boy do now?"  
  
"He refuses to get a real job!"  
  
I smiled. "Define real job."  
  
"Gee, one that doesn't involve TRYING to write music or sweep the temple steps, one that has a stable income! He's being SO irritating about it!"  
  
"You and Motoki both." I laughed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Motoki is having the same problems with Minako."  
  
Rei laughed. "She's always been that way!"  
  
###  
  
My friend's got a boyfriend, man she hates that dick  
  
She tells me every day  
  
He wants more dinero just to say at home  
  
Well my friend  
  
You gotta say  
  
###  
  
"Have you tired threatening him with your broom?"  
  
Rei sighed. "No, he's gotten to used to that. Look, I gotta go, I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
  
"All right, talk to you later!" I hung up the phone and slipped it back in my pocket as I opened the car door. The key jammed, then slipped and cut my finger. I swore as opened the door and leaned over to the glove compartment for a band aide.  
  
A gun.  
  
There is a gun in my car.  
  
I was about to panic when I remembered Heero drove my car this morning. But why would he still have his gun and carry it around? Was he that paranoid? Dozens of thoughts raced through my mind as I shut the glove compartment and started the car. There was only one way to answer all my questions, and I hurried home hoping Heero was there.  
  
I raced down the hall from the elevator and burst through the door clutching the gun. "Heero? Heero!" I sighed when there was no answer. I set my keys and phone on the counter and frowned at the little piece of paper on the floor next to the trash. Heero must have missed the trashcan. I picked it up and noticed an address.  
  
2354 Aoi drive.  
  
Even more thoughts chased the gun questions out of my head. Why does Heero have an address? Why did he throw it away? Is it another girl? My eyes welled up with tears and a sat down on the couch, and the remote control.  
  
The TV turned on. The news was playing.  
  
"Three dead bodies were found in an empty warehouse today, and one with a slight concussion who claims he doesn't remember who did it, he did remember that his company was thinking about buying the warehouse…"  
  
"Hasn't ANYTHING good happened today?" I cried.  
  
"…Here on 2354 Aoi Street, things will never be quite as it seems, the man does remember it was a single man…"  
  
My eyes widened. 2354 … Aoi Street…? Heero? No, he has a new job, he wouldn't kill anybody! He said he was through with violence as a way of life! NO!  
  
I heard someone approaching the door. I leapt out of my seat, still holding the gun and paper and threw open the door. It was Heero. At first he looked surprised, then grateful, the worried at me look.  
  
"Why?" I asked quietly. "Why Heero?"  
  
  
  
###  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
MWAAAAAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAaHAAAA! Okay, so that was just as bad as the last chapter… sorry guys! Guess I'll need LOTS of reviews to continue on!  
  
~LizBethy 


	6. Living in Chaos

5/18/02... that's only ... err... two years mumbles oops? I've done worse! Well, Anime High was being a stick in the mud, and I was listening to a lot of Offspring... So... this chapter was born. It is very possible that this is the LAST chapter! The End! Finished! Bye-bye! So, tell me what you think! And I might go back later and edit the early chapters 'cause ... yeah. They're bad. ehem

Disclaimer: I do not own Gudam Wing, Sailor Moon, or Offspring lyrics, and I am not making money off of them. Scouts honor.

* * *

**Living In Chaos**

The groceries were sitting on the table and I wondered idly how long it would take the milk to spoil. I sighed and looked down at my hands. I was clutching my knees so tight that my knuckles were turning white. I exhaled slowly and released my knees before leaning back in the couch.

Usagi was sitting across from me, she looked betrayed and I could tell she was fighting back more tears. God, I hate it when she cries. It makes me feel so... so damn helpless and guilty. I'd do anything in this godforsaken world to make her smile. With her red eyes and tear streaked cheeks I just want to pull her into my arms, but I know that's the last thing she wants right now.

"Why?" She repeats her question. She finally looks over at me, her sapphire blue eyes full of unshed tears. "I thought you said you wanted out of this kind of life." She gestured to the gun that sat between us on the coffee table. Lying next to it was the slip of paper and my scribbled handwriting.

"USagi, God, I... I want a good life for you and I." I stood and started to pace in front of the couch.

"So you thought you'd start killing again? That's a good life for us?" Usagi cried out angrily.

"No, it's not, but, Christ Usagi, I can't get a fucking job anywhere! They see the name Heero Yuy and see Gundam Pilot. Everyone's glad that the war is over but no one wants to be around one of us 'killers'. I don't want us living in poverty, you deserve better." I explained, becoming more frustrated every second. I hate trying to express myself, it never comes out the way I intended and I desperately need Usagi to understand. "What the Hell is wrong with the world? We save their sorry asses and how do they repay us? Shunning, that's what!" I turned and knelt in front of Usagi. "I did lie to you, because I knew you'd be mad, but Usagi, being a bounty hunter is the only way I can get decent money for you and I."

"But as a bounty hunter?" Usagi asked. I could hear the weariness in her voice.

"Usagi, they give me two thousand American dollars per job. That's two hundred and twenty thousand yen." I watched Usagi's eyes widen in disbelief. "And that's with a couple jobs a week. Usagi, we can move out this pathetic one room apartment. We could get a house. A house! With... with a yard and I could afford you a ring. A real diamond ring." I started to sound frantic. But I can't loose Usagi, she's the world to me! I can't live with out her...

"A... a ring?" Usagi sounded hopeful as her eyes searched mine.

"Yes. A ring." I nodded. I took her hands into mine, they're so small and delicate compared to mine. Unblemished and callous free. I wanted to keep her hands perfect. "I know that we've only been together a few months, but I can't imagine the rest of my life with out you." I told her firmly. I watched her eyes sparkle with a new kind of tear.

"Heero." Her breath caught in her throat and she lunged herself into my arms. I clutched her to my chest and buried my face into her golden hair. I felt her fingers run though mine and a hugged her tighter. "Yes, I do too, God yes, I do." She mumbled and I ran my fingers soothingly up and down her back.

"Are you okay with my new job now?" I asked quietly.

I could feel her hesitating. She pulled back in my arms to look in my eyes. She looked uncertain and a little scared. "I...I guess." She responded quietly.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. "Things will be okay." I reassure her. She still looked uncertain but she smiled up at me.

###

Somewhere the time was right, could have been gone in ten  
This world is hard to fight, hitting you once, hit it again  
To know the way it feels, everyone gets knocked down  
When you get up it¹s real, by taking it back, turn it around

###

Get on it, up on it  
Get on it ˜ wouldn't wanna be you  
Get on it, out on it  
Get on it ˜ no one¹s gonna free you

###

I took Usagi out the next day to ger her an engagement ring. I know that this is a form of bribery to still keep me, but I'm desperate to keep Usagi. I know I spent too much money, and Usagi flinched when I payed in cash since she knew exactly where I got it from, but her eyes danced with so much joy as she gazed at the ring. We picked out the Penelope setting with tear drop sapphires surrounding a princess cut diamond on a white gold band. Usagi loved it.

It's amazing what paying in cash can do though, they had the ring ready for wear in less than an hour.

She glowed for the rest of the afternoon and took every opportunity to show it off, and I was happy that she was happy.

Until the cell phone rang.

Usagi didn't want me to go, but she didn't say anything. I could tell by the way her eyes lost their luster. When I kissed her she didn't want to let go and she softly whispered "Be careful, love." before I took off.

###

  
You know, when you¹re keeping it slow  
No matter where you wanna go ˜ wouldn't wanna be you  
Get on it, up on it  
It's on ˜ we're living in chaos

###

That job went smoothly. Five deaths all with no leads or clues to the killer. The next seven jobs were just as smooth.

Usagi and I moved out of the tiny apartment that I had acquired when I first moved here. It wasn't to a house, unfortunately, but a much bigger apartment, which my syndicate considered a safe neighborhood since I was becoming more valuable to them. Usagi didn't mind, and she had a blast decorating our new home and buying brand new furniture instead of second hand. She invited the Senshi over two days ago, and they–of course–didn't approve.

"Usagi, are materialistic items that he can buy you all you can think about now?" Rei asked, was only one of the snide questions that they had thrown at her.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen." Minako whispered to Makoto behind Usagi's back and unknowing that I was in hearing range.

I could tell that they hurt her by rejecting me and she has slowly been losing touch with them and I just couldn't bring myself to feel sorry. I certainly comforted her, and the sex is still great, but I didn't attempt to convince her to reconcile with them.

Our neighbor across the hall was a frequent partner of mine, nicknamed Ace because of his marksmanship. He was a few years older than me and was married to a small brunette that always spoke her mind–usually against the government–and had a bubbly personality. Usagi became fast friends with the likable girl. I was just glad that she was getting away from the Senshi.

My next mission was a complete disaster. I wasn't partnered with Ace, but a complete idiot that got himself shot just under a dozen times and I felt no pity for the imbecile. I was shot through the shoulder because of his carelessness but I still managed to kill of the target and eight of his body guards. After seeing our doctor I was promoted and given an extra two thousand dollars a job. The American lackey chuckled and said something about how I really was the 'Perfect Soldier'.

Hnn.

###

Somewhere along the line, things get chipped away  
This place keeps going down, gets a little worse every day  
I see hate and greed, this world¹s a messed up town  
Embrace the pain and see, by taking it back, you turn it around

###

End?

* * *

Now, this could either be seen as the end... or if I get some idea or enough encouragement I'll keep going with this...

Thanks to: **Gackt Camui, Riuka, Katlin Grace, fiore-chan, Ginny Starwind, liz, Saturnpyroprincess **(thanks! GLOMP), **alexz, Firefly-chan, Faery Moon, SiLvErFaTeD, chibi chibi GW, silver-tiger11, Zetes, till'iburnout, **and **nanagirl!! **


End file.
